Don't Hate Me
by NoLongerUpdated
Summary: Draco's finally happy, unfortunately Pansy is not. Envy, can it be the deadliest of the seven sins? -DracoHermione- x-posted on LJ (Takes place in their seventh year)


"You've ruined him, you've ruined his life. You've taken everything that matters away from him you stupid mudblood!" Pansy screamed at Hermione.

"That's not true." Hermione replied softly, though tears were streaming down her face making her argument considerably weaker.

"Thanks to you Lucius has disowned him! All of the wizarding world looks at the Malfoys differently now! A name that once had prestige and tradition, was all ruined because of you!" Pansy yelled.

"That's not true... It isn't true..." Hermione continued to cry.

"He has no inherittance, no money, no job secured at the ministry for when he graduated! He no longer can push the other Slytherins around as much as he used to! They no longer respect him!" Pansy's face reddened.

"That's a lie, it can't be true. It isn't he told me it wasn't..." Hermione started to step back; her hands went up and hid her face.

"Oh you don't think so? Just yesterday a first year growled at him calling him a mudblood fucker and he didn't even raise his wand to punish him for his mouth. Crabbe and Goyle didn't even automatically leap to his defense! A lowly first- year. All because of you! He's no longer Draco because of you!" Pansy strode forward and pulled Hermione's hands down.

"That isn't true!"Hermione finally screamed. Pansy stared at her scowling. She let go of her hands and stared her in the eyes.

"I hope you die Hermione. I hope you die so he can redeem himself, so he can become the old Draco again. And practically everyone else does too. Do you think Narcissa is happy that her son is fucking a mudblood? Do you think those stupid friends of yours are happy that whenever you're around you drag him around? Do you think his friends are happy that you follow him around? You two are hardly every alone! It's disgusting!"

"I don't care what you guys-"

"Oh this argument again?" Pansy laughed cruelly. "Hermione do you want to hear the truth? The truth is Draco doesn't even want you around anymore. But if he leaves you he has no one because you fucking **_killed _**everything for him."

"Shut up..."

"If you just die, people can forget this ever happened. He can become Draco again, you wouldn't have fucked it all up."

"Shut up!"

"It'd be better if you just hexed yourself... If you were just gone, forgotten. Dead. You're so selfish, why don't you think about Draco? Why don't you-"

"Shut up! _Petrificus Totalus!_"

The witch's body immediately stiffened and fell to the ground. Hermione stared at her and immediately ran out of the tower, pulling the invisibility cloak around her shoulders as she went. She ran to her bedroom and pulled out her trunk from beneath her bed. She whispered a charm and the sand immediately began to fall.

__

'Please work... Please work...' she silently prayed to herself as she wound the device.

Draco Malfoy actually whistled as he went to his bedroom. He had every reason to be happy:

His father had a job secured for him at the Ministry.

He was getting away with something that would've been shunned by most purebloods.

He was in love and his family was completely unaware of who it was.

And he was in love with Hermione Granger who returned his affection.

Oh yes he had every reason to be happy. He didn't even mind when his fellow classmates gave him strange looks for doing such an uncharacteristic thing.

And to top it all off Hermione Granger just walked out of his bedroom... But why was she crying?

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco immediately asked. He had become soft since their relationship started, and in no way did he return to being callous when they went public to the school. He even gave her his family ring as if to say,'She's a Malfoy."

"Draco... Don't hate me... Please don't hate me... I love you so much." Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"I could never hate you darling. Never..." He kissed her face, her neck and her collarbone. He didn't know if she wanted to be kissed on the mouth since he remembered how irritated she got when he did that while she talked.

"I've done something terrible... But I had to. You have to understand I had to. I would've ruined everything... I love you so much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." she sobbed. He kissed her nose and her chin.

"I could never hate you... I love you...Sweetheart what did you do?"

"It's terrible... Don't hate me please..." She kissed him on the mouth. Several times. The last time she did it she burst into tears and ran away from him. Draco tried to follow but strangely as soon as he turned to do so he lost her. He went around the building several times looking for her, he asked everyone. Even Harry and Ron. They said they hadn't seen her since lunch. There was no sign of her and once dinner came around he was even more troubled. He went into his bedroom trying to think of a way to find her.

When he walked into the room he saw what she had done. The terrible thing she had done. What she had been crying about earlier. He quickly rushed over to her body, he searched for a pulse. None. He checked her breathing. She wasn't. He immediately started pounding on her chest, tried breathing life back into her. Even stupid little charms that he knew would not work. He screamed.

Hermione Granger had taken her own life.

But how? He had seen her earlier. She was upset about something she had already done, not was going to do. How did she do it?

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. He kissed her nose, her chin, and then her mouth. How did she do it? Why did she do it?

"'Mione I love you so much..." He cried. He rubbed his hands on the back of her neck and felt a cold chain. What's this? She never wore any jewelry except his ring. He pulled the chain out and saw something that looked like-

Oh the clever little witch...

She made herself a time turner.

But it still didn't answer his question. Why? She had seemed so happy. Especially after he gave her his ring.

Draco hadn't noticed the crowd that had run into his bedroom after he screamed. He hadn't noticed the smirking Slytherins, the shocked Hufflepuffs, the confused Ravenclaws, or the angry Gryffindors.

He especially didn't notice Pansy Parkinson crumpling a letter she was going to send to Lucius. Or in particular **_her _**smirk.


End file.
